Only A Dream
by BrittNicoleFFWriter
Summary: "As he leans down to kiss the woman he would spend the rest of his life with.." RyouxIchigo
1. Chapter 1

Note** Okay so this came to me out of the blue, it's a little farfetched I guess, but none the less thanks for reading and please review ^_^

He had never been this nervous before in his life. When told him it was time, he had practically jumped. He felt a little dizzy but had somehow managed to make it to the altar. The music was more than a little startling, awakening him from his trance. He looks up to see a blue-haired girl in a light pink dress come towards him, although it's the person trailing behind her that has him sweating through his tuxedo.

She was gorgeous, amazing, and beautiful… beyond words! But no matter what his heart told him, his mind was desperate to find a kind of label, a word to describe the master piece before him. He was at a loss and he didn't like it. He wasn't completely sure how long he had been staring when the preacher cleared his throat, rousing him from his reverie.

It was the same old speech. Through sickness and in health, richer or poorer, everything that you expected to hear at a wedding. He was waiting for a few simple words, the five words that he had been using as his finish line. And soon after the "I Dos," they came.

"You may now kiss the bride."

As he leans down to kiss the woman he would spend the rest of his life with, his heart pounding erratically in his chest and his cheeks tinged pink, he feels a sudden hot surge and wakes up in his bed, sweaty and panting.

"SHIROGANE!" A familiar cat girl screams, throwing open his door without the single courtesy of a knock. He looks up hesitantly, feeling awkward after that particular dream. It hadn't been the first time he'd had it, but of all the people to walk in after it, why her?

"What do you want, Strawberry?" he sighs, too depressed to care. She would never love him. He knew that. But he couldn't control how his mind worked… how much he loved her.

"No one is working but me! It's completely unfair and I WANT A RAISE!" she screeches, reminding Ryou's eardrums once again who they were listening to.

"What do you want, a bonus?" he snaps, perturbed by his attraction to the angry expression before him.

Before she can reply, he stands and strides over to her, pushing her against the door. He smashes his lips down onto hers with the raw passion that had been biting at him for so long. The angry unreturned affection that had been gnawing at his heart. He kissed her until he couldn't breathe anymore and even then continued.

Reluctantly he lets go, opening the door and slipping out of sight, leaving a speechless redhead to gawk after him.

I may continue this with an Ichigo POV, but we will see what happens. Reviews make for more chapters :D


	2. Chapter 2

So here is an Ichigo pov update for Only A Dream, hopefully you will like it~

Enjoy and please review! I may make changes in the future-

I had spent another afternoon at Café Mew Mew running around frantically trying to keep the place in order. Since I knew that Mint wouldn't work, that Zakuro would drive away the customers away, and Pudding would be doing her summersaults, it was up to Lettuce and I to serve the customers. Unfortunately for me, Lettuce wasn't the most graceful swan in the lake.

I heard a familiar "Eeeek!" and sweat dropped. Moments later came the resounding "Craaash!" and I sighed.

I hurried over to her and helped my now pastry-covered friend up, to which I received a grateful "thanks" and profuse apologies. "It's not your fault" I smiled, "I'll clean this, you can go wash the cake off."

I just couldn't stay mad at her; honestly, she was one of the sweetest girls you will ever meet. No, she wasn't the one to blame. The one who deserved my wrath was none other than that fast-talking, teasing, blonde headed jerk of a boss I work for. For short, we just call him Shirogane.

By closing time, I was completely exhausted and grateful that I could finally go home and take a long, hot bath. Sadly, Shirogane A.K.A. the bane of my existence decided that the café needed to be properly cleaned since we would be closed the next day. Can you guess who he chose for the job?

I was beyond furious and I had every mind to tell him so. Throwing down my mop, I headed up the staircase and without bothering to knock; I pulled open his door, screaming "SHIROGANE!"

I looked to my left assuming he would be on his computer, but was slightly surprised to find him upright in bed. He looked out of breath, sweat dripping down his face. I found myself following it with my eyes down his pale neck and sliding into the fabric of his navy t-shirt.

I frowned, disappointed, and then scolded myself for thinking that it was strange to find him with a shirt on.

"What do you want, Strawberry?" he sighed, looking away from me.

Aggravated by his nonchalant tone, I could feel my anger rising, fueling the previous rage once more.

"No one is working but me! It's completely unfair and I WANT A RAISE!" I screeched, now flushed with anger.

"What do you want, a bonus?" he snaps, I noticed that he suddenly looked really irritated.

I didn't have time to process this observation before my mind was blown completely clear. He stood and moved over to me, gently pushing me against the door and then before I knew what was happening I felt something warm on my lips… Or maybe I felt his breath first as it blew against my neck… Or maybe it was his hard chest pressing up against me… I still shiver at the memory. Whatever it was, it was amazing. It was a kiss. I could feel something different than when I had ever kissed Masaya, there was… anger… passion. I could feel the heat radiating from his body as he pulled me close to him, letting me, if just for a moment; feel what was really going on inside of him.

But as soon as it began, it ended. He stepped past me and out the door, leaving me staring at his retreating back.

-PS.I LOVE THE LINE "feel what was really going on inside of him" :DDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Yay~ please enjoy~ and no flash photography :o

I don't remember walking down the stairs, saying hi to Keichirro, or even opening the door to the lab. I just remember the hot molten lava bubbling in my stomach and the sweat that gathered so eagerly at my palms.

"She…she'll hate me for this forever" I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

It had been several hours, I had marveled, scrutinized, and tried desperately to justify myself, but I couldn't think of anything. What could I tell her? That she had a bug on her lips and I was trying to kill it? No… there was no turning back now. I would have to face her eventually and unfortunately that would probably be literal. I touched my cheek, already feeling the throbbing pain from her inevitable slap.

I knew that I was being stupid; hiding in the lab waiting for her to come find me, but I couldn't possibly go to her myself. I felt sick to my stomach. "What is she gonna do?" I wondered. "Will she scream? Or maybe she will tell the other girls… oh God I hope she doesn't tell Zakuro..." I shivered.

No matter how much terror plagued my mind, the room remained silent. The only sound was the light vibrating of the many computers I had hooked up.

So here is a short update, I will probably only do one more chapter~

Please review ^-^ and thanks to everyone who has encouraged me so far :D I love you guys! .


End file.
